Fan:Three Golden Digimon
The Three Golden Digimon are a trio of heroic Digimon in Digimon Zeo. Description The Three Golden Digimon arrived on Earth as Pyramidramon. The Three Golden Digimon first appear to the DigiDestined when they are battling Cerberumon. After the battle, the DigiDestined debate whether to talk to the Three Golden Digimon who had helped them. Before they can, Cerberumon gets big & the Three Golden Digimon DigiXros to Pyramidramon. After that battle, the Three Golden Digimon vanish. The Three Golden Digimon appear another time, when Alex & Mia are shrunk by Kapurimon. The Three Golden Digimon help them out of the terrarium they are trying to escape from. The Three Golden Digimon leave but return when the DigiDestined are battling Infermon. They inform the DigiDestined that Pyramidramon & their Digimon can come together to form a more powerful Digimon. After the defeat of Infermon, the Three Golden Digimon disappear again. The Three Golden Digimon continue to help the DigiDestined whenever they need it. Sealsdramon, a bounty hunter, comes after the Three Golden Digimon. Sealsdramon & King Drasil both want to get rid of the Three Golden Digimon. Sealsdramon pursues the Three Golden Digimon relentlessly & eventually the Three Golden Digimon crash into the dimension of Aqua World. Neptunmon & Ranamon retrieve them. The Three Golden Digimon are unable to hold onto the gold powers. They become very weak & tell Ranamon that they need Seraphimon's help. Neptunmon & Ranamon place the Three Golden Digimon in clear separate cylinders & contact Seraphimon. The Three Golden Digimon are sent to Earth, but because King Drasil places a shield around the DigiChamber, they land in the ocean by Tokyo. The DigiDestined rescue the Three Golden Digimon from the ocean; the Three Golden Digimon thank the DigiDestined after which. Because of Sealsdramon's attacks, the Three Golden Digimon are unable to preserve their unity & they need to temporarily transfer their Gold Zeo Digimon powers. The DigiDestined believe they have the perfect candidate for the gold powers. Before they can leave, they are attacked by King Drasil & his Hagurumon. The Three Golden Digimon fight off the Hagurumon as they try to capture them. Nicky breaks through the shield surrounding the DigiChamber & teleported the Three Golden Digimon to the DigiChamber. The Golden Digi-Staff contain the gold powers & the Three Golden Digimon are ready to transfer the gold power to Nicky by having Nicky grasp the Golden Digi-Staff. The DigiDestined return to the DigiChamber & receive bad news: Nicky can not receive the gold powers. Nicky explains that when the Command Center blew up, he had received a large amount of negative protons molecules that rejected the gold powers. The Three Golden Digimon emphasize that the gold power have to be transferred. Alex believes he has another qualified candidate for the gold powers. The Three Golden Digimon wait along with the rest of the DigiDestined in the DigiChamber for Alex to return with the new candidate. After some difficulty, King Drasil tries to prevent them from entering the DigiChamber, but Alex returns with the new candidate - Taylor, the former leader of the DigiDestined. The Three Golden Digimon greet Taylor & begin the transfer of power almost immediately. The DigiDestined have to leave to battle, & Taylor tells them he will join them as quickly as possible. The Three Golden Digimon surround Taylor & each speak to him in turn. The Gold Digi-Staff is held over Taylor & the transfer of power begins. Taylor becomes the partner of the Three Golden Digimon & joins the rest of the DigiDestined. Later, the DigiDestined return to the DigiChamber. The Three Golden Digimon have a gift for the DigiDestined - the Super Zeo Gems. Taylor holds the Golden Digi-Staff over the Super Zeo Gems which creates causes the Zeo Digimon to digivolve into the Super Zeo Digimon. Soon afterwards, the Golden Digimon powers are starting to leave Taylor, along with his life force. Seraphimon doesn't know if the Three Golden Digimon's unification is complete, but knows that contacting them is vital. The Three Golden Digimon arrive in the DigiChamber. Seraphimon has a plan that can reunite their powers & save Taylor, but it is dangerous. Seraphimon explains that by using the Golden Digi-Staff, it can create an interdimensional unification beam that has to hit specific points of orbit on the dimensions Aqua World, Earth, & the Three Golden Digimon's home dimension. If the precision of the beam misses, the Three Golden Digimon & Taylor can be destroyed. The Three Golden Digimon feel that there isn't really any other option & agree to the plan. The Three Golden Digimon, Mia, Alex, Laura, Liam, & Taylor, being supported by the others, leave for a desert area. On the way they are attacked by King Drasil & his Hagurumon. Taylor calls for the Golden Digi-Staff & the Three Golden Digimon quickly form a triangle around Taylor. Taylor holds the staff in the air & a beam from the DigiChamber hits it. The beam transfers from the Golden Digi-Staff to Aqua World, Earth, & the Three Golden Digimon's home dimension. When the beam hits Earth, the Three Golden Digimon's powers are reunited. The Three Golden Digimon never feel better & quickly join the battle, thanking Alex for their help. During the battle, King Drasil grows large. There is not enough time to DigiGrow the Digimon, so the Three Golden Digimon uses the Golden Digi-Staff to make themselves & the rest of the DigiDestined large enough to battle King Drasil & defeat him. Members Magnamon Magnamon is the Golden Digimon of Courage. Rapidmon Rapidmon is the Golden Digimon of Heart. Grademon Grademon is the Golden Digimon of Wisdom.